No sigas por ahí
by Klavier
Summary: Breve historia de una escritora frustrada y presionada que choca con la visión de la vida de una simple camarera.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Antes de nada quiero disculparme MUY sinceramente por no escribir Retorno y escribir este One Shoot que será d capis no lo sé. El caso es que estoy un poco bloqueada con el otro fic y necesitaba hacer algo diferente…Pero si os digo que este lo termino, no os preocupéis. **

**Saludos y cómo siempre gracias por leer. Espero os guste.**

**Klavier.**

De nuevo frente a ella una aterradora página en blanco, amplia, interminable, inalcanzable e infinita. Más de tres cuartos de hora llevaba Quinn Fabray apoyando ambos codos sobre su escritorio sin tan siquiera atreverse alzar la mirada hacia su horizonte, con sus manos sobre sus ojos tapándose la vista, pues pánico sentía la rubia cada vez que miraba esa hoja en blanco que tan cruelmente la retaba un día tras otro.

Vacía, desganada, sin motivación, cero inspiración, muy cansada, agobiada ¡Harta! ¡Sobretodo harta! ¿Cómo y cuando perdió la pasión por la escritura? ¿En qué momento se le fue la chispa? ¿Por qué sentía que escribir era una obligación?

La respuesta era fácil: Porqué lo era. Quinn tenía esa obligación y con ello mucha presión. Mucha. Se sentía presa del sistema y es que ya formaba parte del sistema.

Esa mañana de setiembre, mientras seguía con sus manos sobre sus ojos temerosa de mirar aquella página en blanco de Word no dejaba de rememorar sus añorados inicios. Recordaba con nostalgia cuando escribir era un placer, cuando escribir la evadía de su día a día, cuando se sentía plena, gratificada, feliz. Pero el éxito le llegó de manera prematura y quizás ese fue el principio de su fin, la muerte de su frescura, de su imaginación. La rubia tres años atrás había creado una de las triolgías más exitosas del momento y el problema, su gran problema era que había firmado una cuarta entrega.

Tyler Winslet tal y cómo se la conocía mundialmente, pues eligió buscarse un pseudónimo ya que jamás dio su verdadero nombre a conocer había aceptado escribir un cuarto libro. Una cuarta parte que ahora se le volvía en contra, que la estaba matando, marchitando, incluso ahogando su propia esencia pues las palabras no le salían, las frases no se construían, y los verbos no se conjugaban, se sentía atascada, no tenía claro el final, no tenía claro el principio y lo peor de todo era que el tiempo le acechaba ¿Pero por qué diablos habría firmado? ¿Por qué había cedido a tal propuesta? Por él. Él la indujo y ella cómo una estúpida cayó….Y seguía atrapada mal le pesara.

No sólo el tiempo la presionaba a qué terminase ese cuarto libro sino que él, su editor y a la vez su amante a _medias tintas_ no dejaba de presionarla día a día.

Sonó el teléfono y por la melodía supo qué era él. Quinn que continuaba muy agobiada con las manos sobre sus ojos no pudo evitar resoplar con resignación antes de contestar.

-Ey Brody…-Dijo sin más, con un tono más que apático.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás? –Contestó su algo más que simple editor.

-¿Cielo? ¿Hoy toca ser cielo? –Respondió con algo de sorna -¿Acaso no tienes a Marley cerca o qué? –Preguntó punzante.

-Vamos Quinn corta el rollo cariño…¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal hoy? ¿Inspirada? ¿Has escrito alguna línea más? –Se interesó el muchacho pero obviamente Quinn supo que el interés no era por su estado anímico sino por cómo de avanzada iba la dichosa cuarta parte.

-Sigo bloqueada –Contestó rápidamente –No…No consigo entrar en materia Brody…Creo que hoy tampoco tengo el día –Confesó sincera.

-Joder…-Murmuró Brody- Quinn cielo…No quiero presionarte pero tienes que terminar antes de Noviembre…Sabes perfectamente que la cuarta parte se quiere lanzar para Navidades pero antes hay que corregirlo, preparar el merchandising, imprimir las ediciones…Se nos va el tiempo de las manos…

-No me aprietes Brody –Reaccionó rápidamente Quinn al oírlo.

-No te aprieto Quinn pero joder a mí también me aprietan las cuerdas, la editora jefe quiere tener el libro encima de la mesa cuanto antes, quiere leerlo y joder yo también para serte sincero!

-¡Bueno pues escríbelo tú sin tan sencillo te parece! ¡O que lo escriba Sue! ¡O que lo escriba la mujer de la limpieza porque yo ahora estoy bloqueada! ¡Y me agobias!

-Quinn sabes que eso no es posible…-Continuó.

-¡Pues entonces que se jodan Brody! ¡Y de paso que te jodan a ti también! –Escupió.

Por un momento Brody quedó en silencio, callado intuyó que Quinn estaba molesta por cómo llevaban su relación…Si es que se le podía llamar relación a lo que ambos tenían.

-Veo que sigues enfadada…

-Me dejaste tirada Brody…Habíamos quedado ayer para cenar y me dejaste tirada…-Le recordó y no pudo evitar oír el suspiro de resignación del chico.

-¡Tú ya sabes lo que hay Quinn! Desde el principio lo sabes… Marley me llamó y tuve que ir…Es mi mujer Quinn yo no puedo estar contigo cada vez que tú lo pretendes…

-Mira Brody déjalo…-Le cortó -Voy a ver si escribo algo ¿ok? –Mató el tema pues era consciente que la discusión no llevaba a ningún sitio ya que siempre eran excusas excusas y más excusas.

-Esta bien…Te llamo luego Quinn…Necesito que escribas algo..Te lo ruego…Te llamo luego –Insistió.

-Haré lo que pueda –Contestó sin demasiada confianza y sin más colgó el teléfono. Sin esperar a que Brody le mandara un beso.

Vacía, desganada, sin motivación, cero inspiración y ahora enfadada y despechada. Enfocó su ojos hacia la pantalla que seguía del mismo modo: En blanco, ese blanco aterrador e insufrible. Desvío su mirada a la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla y vio que era las 10h de la mañana y calculó que ya llevaba una hora perdida ¿Para qué perder más tiempo? pensó y cerrando bruscamente su ordenador decidió salir a que le diera el fresco.

No se permitió el lujo ni de ducharse, y no porque no tuviera tiempo sino porque no le vino bien en ese momento. La rubia últimamente había descuidado un poco su aspecto exterior pues la apatía que sentía al escribir se le había impregnado en todo ella. Nada le iba bien. O eso creía ella. Quinn tenía porte, presencia y lo sabía pero últimamente lo había desechado. Tenía dinero, y mucho pues los miles de libros vendidos le habían llenado la cuenta corriente a rebosar pero no obstante no era una persona ostentosa materialmente hablando. Vivía en un ático sencillo, en un barrio de clase media. Su apartamento tenía pocos muebles y menos recuerdos aún habitaban en él. Nada de fotos, nada colecciones ni de música o películas. Austero. Un piso austero. Quinn no tenía apego a nada, parecía fría distante…Pero nada que ver con la realidad. Ella no era así. O no antes de conocerlo a él. Las circunstancias le habían ido superando poco a poco.

Le gustaba Brody. Y bastante. Lo conoció seis años atrás, cuando antes de hacerse famosa entró a trabajar cómo redactora en una de las editoriales más famosas de Nueva York pero él ya estaba casado con Miss Marley "perfección". Y seguía casado, eso no había cambiado…Ni tenía vistas de hacerlo. Se enamoró de él, la encandiló, se liaron, seguían liados días sí y semanas no y luego poco a poco según le convenía a Brody la anulaba de su vida o la ponía al frente de todo…Y eso a Quinn la reventaba pero no podía evitarlo. Si él la llamaba ella acudía…Y a Quinn le mortificaba por dentro porque siempre terminaba cayendo. Y encima era su medio jefe.

Finalmente se colocó unos simples tejanos claros y una camiseta negra algo desgastada y mientras bajaba por el ascensor se encendió un cigarrillo a la vez que fijaba su fría mirada sobre el símbolo del "prohibido fumar" que yacía pegado en una de las paredes del ascensor Sonrío por debajo de la nariz. Menuda estupidez de rebeldía pensó. Menudo estúpido está hecho Brody murmuró enseguida. "Toda mi vida es una estupidez" habló finalmente.

-Hola Quinn –La saludó un vecino al relevarle en el ascensor.

-Eeehh….-Contestó sin más.

No estaba de humor.

Las 10:30h y aún cabreada se fue directa al Rubik, el bar que siempre solía frecuentar y que era propiedad de Sam, un buen amigo suyo. Mientras trasteaba su smartphone buscando nada, esperando a qué algún camarero fuera a pedirle nota se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza a que le diera un poco de sol de ese cálido mes de Setiembre ¿Y por qué no? Con un poco de suerte quizás le traería inspiración aunque no tenía demasiada fe en ello.

-¿Qué le pongo? –Le preguntó de buenas a primeras una voz fémina.

Una voz fémina que ella no reconoció, en absoluto le era familiar y la obligó a levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que tal "_un buenos días_" primero? –Contestó molesta la rubia sin tan siquiera sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca ni mostrar sonrisa alguna.

La camarera entrecerró sus ojos y no supo porque pero se dio cuenta que frente a ella tenía un reto. Sonrío sin que Quinn supiera si era forzado o no.

-Buenos días ¿Qué le pongo? –Preguntó de nuevo lo más suave que pudo.


	2. Gintonic

La camarera entrecerró sus ojos y no supo porque pero se dio cuenta que frente a ella tenía un reto. Sonrío sin que Quinn supiera del todo si era forzado o no.

-Buenos días ¿Qué le pongo? –Preguntó de nuevo lo más suave que pudo.

-¿Y Sam? –Contestó Quinn ignorando su pregunta y lo hizo en un tono un tanto altivo al seguir sin reconocer para nada a esa muchacha de tez morena y ojos grandes y castaños que tenía enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué Sam? –Cuestionó Rachel que así se llamaba la camarera.

-¿El dueño quizás? –Replicó Quinn contestona y con mucha mucha sorna cosa que no gustó para nada a la morena y en absoluto se mordió la lengua.

-¿Oye tía te pica o algo o qué? –Replicó visiblemente enfadada tuteándola sin más -¿Vas a tomar alguna cosa o no? –Cuestionó yendo al grano -Porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer -Remató.

La rubia quedó parada con tan abrupta respuesta por parte de aquella chica, pensó quera una osadía por su parte pero al mismo tiempo tal vez se dio cuenta que quizás se había pasado un poco de la raya. Que no tuviera inspiración, que su vida amorosa fuera una total estafa, que llevara semanas con un mal humor de perros no le daba derecho alguno a usar ese tipo de tono frente a la camarera.

Quinn quedó callada, alzó su ceja izquierda cómo solo ella sabía alzarla y finalmente decidió que ella le tomara nota pues visto lo visto Sam no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Tomaré un gintonic, con Bombay Sappire –Solicitó al fin, segura de sí misma, sin importarle un rábano en la hora en que se encontraba y ni mucho menos lo que esa osada camarera pensara de ella.

Pero Rachel creyó que le tomaba el pelo, volvió a sonreír resignada, cansada ya de esa rubita mona por un segundo bajó la vista hacia el reloj de su muñeca y la volvió alzar para contestarle.

-Son las once menos cuarto de la mañana…En serio te lo digo ¿Vas a tomar algo o no? Tengo cosas que hacer…-Le dejó caer de nuevo.

Quinn alucinó ante esa respuesta.

-Te estoy pidiendo un gintonic ¿Qué parte no entiendes del pedido? ¿El gin o el tonic? –Preguntó claramente burlona y un poco déspota.

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre las dos. A Rachel no le gustó para nada que otra vez la tratara poco menos que una retrasada y no pensaba quedarse callada.

-¿En serio me lo dices? ¿Me estás pidiendo un gintonic antes de las 11h? –Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Oye ¿Acaso me estás juzgando? –Replicó rápida la rubia dando entender que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-Creo que tú me juzgaste antes ¿No te parece?

-¿Yo? –Rió señalándose a sí misma.

-¡Si tú! Poco más que me has tratado de idiota cuando no he sabido quién era Sam…Para mí no es Sam para mí es el Señor Evans pero no he caído a tiempo cuando me lo has preguntado ¿Entiendes?

-Usted perdone…-Dijo alargando la frase con una sonrisa irónica.

-Esta mañana he comenzado a trabajar aquí y no tengo tanta confianza cómo para llamar a mi jefe Sam…En fin voy a por tú gintonic…Tú verás lo que haces…Ahora vuelvo –Contestó sin apenas mirarla y harta ya de dar explicaciones.

Y sin mirarla a la cara se fue hacia el interior del bar a preparar dicha bebida dejando a una asombrada Quinn que atónita murmuraba por lo bajo que lo recién vivido con esa camarera había sido poco más que surrealista.

Quinn sabía que no era normal, que no era nada lógico pedirse una bebida de semejante graduación antes incluso del medio día….¿Pero que era lógico en su vida?

Aunque era voluntario lo cierto es que ser una de las escritoras más exitosas de los últimos cinco años con un nombre que no era el suyo a veces la atormentaba y no podía negarlo, en su vida privada se acostaba con un hombre del cual estaba o creía estar enamorada y que no era el suyo ¿Qué tenía pues? ¿Qué buscaba en la vida? ¿Hacia dónde iba? ¿Y por qué estaba con esa falta de "chispa" en general? Mientras se encendía de nuevo otro cigarrillo intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque sentía que al final todos esos pensamientos que le iban y venían a la velocidad de la luz no era más que una maraña de justificaciones para no sentirse mal delante de esa camarera…. impertinente.

Varios minutos después de que Rachel entrara al bar, el estruendo de una gran copa repleta de hielo se dejó caer sobre la mesa de la rubia despertándola abruptamente de ese pequeño trance en el que estaba sumergida.

-Aquí tienes…Creo que te gustará y pienso que es lo tuyo porque hay mucho "gin" y poco "tonic" ¡Que te aproveche! –Soltó la morena sin mirarla y se giró de nuevo para adentrarse en el bar de manera apresurada.

Y Quinn no pudo más ¿Qué manera de servir era esa? Rachel no dio ni tres pasos cuando la rubia la llamó.

-¡Shhhttt! –La llamó la sinvergüenza –Shhtttt –Insistió de nuevo pero Rachel qué sabía que la estaba llamando no pensaba girarse, ella no era un perro cómo para atender a ese tipo de sonido -¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh camarera! ¡Un momento! –Levantó Quinn la voz haciendo que incluso algún transeúnte mirara la escena al pasar por la terraza.

La morena se paró en seco pero antes de darse la vuelta previamente se mordió la lengua en señal de impaciencia y de nuevo se dirigió a la clienta.

-¿Qué necesita? –Le preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo sonar pero le hubiera dado con la bandeja en la cara a esa engreída que le estaba jodiendo su primer día trabajo.

Tras esa frase un par segundos transcurrieron para que Quinn antes de hablar apagara el cigarrillo en el cenicero y pensara bien cómo formular la pregunta de lo que quería saber.

-¿Por qué te pones así? –Preguntó al fin, sin más, dejando a Rachel con un halo de confusión en su cara ante esa cuestión.

-¿Así cómo? –Se defendió.

-Agresiva –Contestó.

-¿Yo agresiva? Eres tú la que has venido mordiendo a la yugular porque no te he dicho un "_buenos_ _días_"…Vale pues disculpa ¿De acuerdo? Es mi primer día y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza..No creo que haya sido para tanto –Se volvió a defender.

-No me has entendido…-Dejó caer Quinn.

-Pues explícate –Recriminó Rachel impaciente.

-Te has puesto agresiva porque me he pedido un gintonic a las 11h de la mañana…..Me lo has echado en cara….Me has juzgado…Tú sabes que me has juzgado –Le dijo con media sonrisa, intentando no faltarle al respeto.

Rachel la miró a los ojos y por primera vez pudo apreciar que para lo verdes que eran poco brillo proyectaban, los vio apagados, tristes quizás incluso perdidos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Le dijo.

-Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué te has puesto así? –Insistió Quinn.

-No me parece normal –Contestó escueta.

-¿Y? Porqué no te parezca normal ¿Me dejas la copa encima de la mesa de esa forma? Qué un poco más y me sacas el corazón por la garganta del susto ¿Eh? –Preguntó dejando pasar unos segundos… –Además me mientes –Reafirmó al tiempo que le daba el primer sorbo a su copa sin dejar de mirarla, cómo retándola.

Unos largos segundos pasaron, lo suficiente para que Quinn tragara ese sorbo mientras que al tiempo pensaba que el combinado estaba bastante demasiado fuerte pues le ardía en su interior por cada parte del cuerpo donde el líquido iba recorriendo.

-Yo he pasado por eso –Habló la morena al fin.

La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué ser refería.

-Explícate –Solicitó ahora ella reclinándose un poco en su silla para escucharla.

-Yo también he pedido gintonics a las once de la mañana y luego a las diez y después a las nueve incluso hasta llegué a las siete de la mañana, con el estómago vacío…Y eso no lleva a nada…Sólo a la decadencia –Se sinceró dejando a Quinn un poco aturdida ante esa confesión inesperada.

-¿Eras alcohólica? –Preguntó directa sin ningún tipo de reparo…Total no la conocía.

-¿Lo eres tú? –Atacó con otra pregunta.

-¡En absoluto! ¡No sigas por ahí! –Contestó rápida y rotunda la rubia, algo ofendida.

Rachel sonrío porque sabía de antemano que le daría esa contestación y entrecerró sus ojos al oírla.

-Pero no estás pasando por un buen momento personal en tu vida ¿Verdad? -Y sin esperar respuesta alguna levantó la vista y vio que varias personas entraban en la cafetería –Tengo…Tengo que atender ¿Necesitas algo más? –Le preguntó ahora sí con calidez.

Y de repente Quinn enmudeció ante esa última pregunta y sólo pudo negar un "no" con la cabeza mientras vio cómo Rachel conectaba con su mirada y poco a poco se retiraba de nuevo hacia el interior del bar para atender.

Quinn sintió una conexión especial, una mirada profunda, de esas que penetran, de las que miran en tu interior ¿Quizás era complicidad? La rubia miró su copa y no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos y rabia al mismo tiempo ¿Quién diablos era esa desconocidapara saber nada de su vida?

¿Por qué sentía unas terribles ganas de saber de ella? ¿De conocer la historia de esa chica de la cual ni tan siquiera conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba tan muerta de curiosidad? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué le había dado a entender que ella había pasado por un infierno y que quizás ella iba…. de camino?

**Gracias por los RW ¡Animan! **

**Dije que era un One shoot pero al igual es un fic corto…Es que los tecnicismos no son mi fuerte pero que terminar termina eso si lo garantizo. **

**Besos y gracias de nuevo a todas…A las de siempre y a las nuevas.**

**KLAVIER**


	3. ¡Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé!

¿Por qué estaba tan muerta de curiosidad? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué le había dado a entender que ella había pasado por un infierno y que quizás ella iba…. de camino?

Media hora después de esas relfexiones Quinn Fabray seguía sentada en la misma silla de aquella terraza, miraba absorta las cuatro arrugadas colillas que yacían en el cenicero fruto de los cigarrillos que ella sola y uno tras otro se había fumado sin respiro, y cómo no, observaba con detenimiento esa copa de gintonic que seguía intacta pues que desde que aquella chica se adentró en el bar ni la había tocado.

De repente sin más y de un leve salto se levantó copa en mano y se adentró con paso firme hacia el interior del bar que tanto conocía. Nada más entrar una barra larga con forma de "L"era lo que tenía a su izquierda y a su derecha una filera de mesas quedaban a disposición de los clientes de las cuales observó que una o dos mesas estaban ocupadas.

El bar o cafetería era de una decoración sencilla, barra de madera, paredes pintadas de un color naranja templado aunque partes de ella eran de obra vista todo conjuntado con algunos cuadros con fotos de zonas de Nueva York, en definitiva un bar sin grandes pretensiones, decoración simple y acogedora. Al final de la barra dónde quedaba el paso de los camareros o normalmente de Sam se encontraba aquella muchacha de pelo largo y castaño y Quinn no dudó en llegar hasta ella con aún la copa en la mano.

Rachel que colocaba vasos y platos en un pequeño lavavajillas de reojo la vio venir y vio claramente cómo la rubia tomaba asiento enfrente de ella ayudándose con uno de los taburetes que acompañaban en hilera a lo largo de toda la barra.

Quinn dejó la copa encima de la barra, prácticamente delante de los morros de Rachel. Esta última sin levantar la vista de sus quehaceres preguntó.

-¿Quizás esta fuerte?

-De hecho está floja –Mintió para que Rachel reaccionara y la mirara a la cara con cierto estupor pues era consciente que en el momento de su preparación la había _cargado_ a conciencia de ginebra.

-Es una broma –Contestó Quinn sonriendo –No quiero bebérmela –Le dijo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Rachel bajando de nuevo la vista hacia lo que hacía, entretenida ya en la nada pues realmente había terminado y trataba de disimular para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

-Me llamo Quinn, Quinn Fabray –Se presentó repentinamente la rubia alzando su mano para presentarse.

Unos segundos tardó Rachel en reaccionar. Finalmente aún sin mirarla, se secó las manos con un paño y finalmente si la miró a los ojos al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la suya a modo de saludo.

-Rachel, me llamo Rachel –Dijo escuetamente, sin darle el apellido, tampoco lo creyó oportuno.

-Encantada Rachel –Contestó la rubia tratando de ser por primera vez en ese día un poco amable.

-Y bien Quinn…¿Por qué no quieres beberte la copa? –Insistió de nuevo pero esta vez Rachel si la miró a los ojos, de hecho apoyó sus antebrazos en la barra esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Supongo que me has cortado el rollo con todo ese drama que me has contado antes de beber a las diez y a las nueve… –Respondió con una risa algo nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de la morena que comprendió que quizás se había precipitado.

-No era mi intención juzgarte Quinn y además por dios no quiero dejar el bar sin clientes porque tengan la impresión de que los trato cómo a borrachos por favor …Pero desde luego tampoco pretendo dar lecciones es sólo que yo…-Y en ese preciso instante quedó callada inmersa entre sus recuerdos.

-¿Es sólo que tú qué? –Dijo Quinn -¿Cuál es tu historia Rachel? –Preguntó medio sugerente pues se moría por saber de ella.

Rachel de inmediato regresó de dónde fuera que estuviera, se la quedó mirando y de repente se fijó en lo bella y guapa que era…Y le recordó tanto a _ella _que por unmomento creyó verla_.._ Esa chica, esta tal Quinn Fabrialgo tenía una cara preciosa, ahora se daba cuenta, ahora que la veía más receptiva, relajada y medio sonreía se daba cuenta. Quinn era rubia cómo _ella_, era despierta cómo _ella, _tenía los ojos claros...Y a punto estuvo de abrir su alma pero uno de los clientes la llamó para pedir algo.

-Disculpa Quinn…-Le dijo caminando hacia el inoportuno cliente.

Quinn también la miró, miró su reloj y vio que eran prácticamente las 12h y que el bar en sí empezaría a llenarse de inmediato así que cuando Rachel regresó hacia ella le hizo una propuesta.

-¿A que hora terminas? –Le preguntó desconcertándola.

-A las 15h –Contestó sin pensar, se dejó llevar si saber el motivo, quizás fuese porque se encontraba hipnotizada por el verde de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo a las 15h? No sé...Un sándwich, un perrito caliente, un trozo de pizza…Podemos ir a cualquier parte, sentarnos en un banco o simplemente pasear ¿Te apetece?… –Le propuso también sin pensar el por qué.

Quinn actuaba automatizada pues sentía la vital necesidad de verla, de conocer su historia…de estar con ella pues empezaba a sentirse cómoda, muy cómoda con su presencia.

La rubia observó cómo Rachel tomaba aire, cómo por un segundo desviaba la mirada sopesando la respuesta qué iba a darle y pensó que iba a ser una negativa.

-Rachel es igual, no te preocupes, déjalo…-Se adelantó –Si soy una borde insoportable –Se cualificó así misma medio riendo.

-¡No! ¡No Quinn no te equivoques! –La interrumpió –No…No me parece mala idea…Pero quedamos con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –Quiso saber la rubia enseguida.

-Me contarás tu historia ¿Ok? Yo te contaré la mía pero tú me contarás la tuya ¿Trato hecho? –Preguntó al tiempo que alargaba la mano para sellar el pacto

-Trato hecho –Respondió la rubia con el contacto de su piel ya en su mano –Pero tú primero –Solicitó con el beneplácito de Rachel que asintió con su cabeza.

Y alargaron ese contacto más de lo necesario. Más que incluso cuando se presentaron. Y fue la rubia que suemergida en los ojos de Rachel y sin ser consciente de ello no soltaba su mano.

-Ten…Tengo que trabajar ¿Me devuelves la mano?

-¡Ay perdona! –Reaccionó soltándose –En fin…¿Te debo algo? ¿Cuánto es el gintonic? –Preguntó rebuscando unos dólares en su bolsillo.

-Nada déjalo…Yo invito al sorbo que te has dado –Sonrío.

-Pues…Nos…Nos vemos luego Rachel, a las 15h vendré por aquí ¿ok? –Hablaba mientras sus piernas ya iban en marcha hacia la salida y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ok! –Contestó la morena guiñándole un ojo -¡Hasta luego Quinn! ¡Y sonríe más que te favorece mucho! –Le gritó ya desde la lejanía.

Que rara mañana llevaba la rubia. Sin saber por qué salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de aquél viejo bar de siempre. Cómo últimamente le ocurría se había levantado frustrada, malhumorada, sin chispa, sin más motivación en ese día que agarrarse unas buenas copas para pasar la mañana y en cambio ahora se encontraba de camino a su casa para darse ahora sí una buena ducha, para arreglarse un poco ya que le apetecía mucho pasar un buen rato con Rachel, una extraña, una desconocida que le había plantado cara y que no le había dejado indiferente. Al contario pues en cierto modo no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.

En esos pensamientos iba cuando su móvil sonó y supo que era Brody de nuevo.

-Ey Brody…-Saludó sin mucho énfasis.

-¿Cielo dónde estás?

-De camino a mí casa…Estoy casi llegando ¿Por qué? –Dijo al tiempo que pensó que le resultaba pesado hablar con él.

-Perfecto porque estoy aquí –Le contestó – Verás tengo la tarde libre, Marley no viene a casa hasta la noche y he pensado en recompensarte por lo de anoche…-Sugirió con picardía –Creo que conozco una forma de desbloquear ese bloqueo que tienes con la historia, puedo intentarlo ¿Verdad? Un poco de relax no viene mal….

¡Qué error! ¡Qué gran error fue en su día darle las llaves de su casa a Brody! Al principio Quinn no lo vio así, lo vio cómodo pues así el chico cuando tenía momentos libres no tenía que estar pendiente en dónde se encontraba ella simplemente iba hacia su casa abría con sus llaves y podían tener sus encuentros furtivos y pasionales con más rapidez.

-Brody…Lo siento pero no puedo quedar contigo…De hecho prefiero que te marches porque he quedado y necesito arreglarme –Contestó directa y un tanto fría, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Brody frunció el ceño. No le gustó demasiado esa respuesta.

-¿Qué has quedado dices? –Preguntó algo contrariado.

-Ajá…-Contestó sin más ¿Por qué debía dar explicaciones? Pensó.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién? –Se interesó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de Quinn con la oreja bien pegada al teléfono.

-Una amiga, he quedado con una vieja amiga –Mintió Quinn, cuando ya subía por su propio ascensor que por cierto aún tenía cierto olor a tabaco por su culpa.

-¿Quién es? –Quiso saber pues en teoría ellos dos no tenían secreto alguno.

Brody pudo oír el tintineo de cómo Quinn entraba con sus propias llaves en el apartamento así que inmediatamente colgó el teléfono.

-Hola –Saludó ella sin demasiadas ganas al verlo.

-Ey Quinn hola cielo –Respondió levantándose y acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Un beso que Quinn rechazó, giró la cara de medio lado justo cuando Brody iba a impactar sus labios con los suyos consiguiendo así que la besara en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues molesta por lo de anoche? –Preguntó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la rubia.

Quinn río con cierta ironía al escucharle.

-Lo de anoche es un plantón más Brody, sencillamente otro más, ¿Crees que no estoy ya curtida de eso? –Preguntó sin dejarlo contestar –Mira oye, márchate por favor porque tengo que ducharme…Te he dicho que he quedado –Sentenció apartando las manos de Brody de su cintura las cuales cada vez ascendían más y más y estaban ya por debajo de sus senos. Ella no estaba para juegos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! –Dijo levantando sus manos a modo de "_soy inocente_" –Ya me marcho si es lo que quieres…

-Es lo que quiero sí –Contestó la rubia con sus manos en jarra sobre su propia cintura, desconcertando al muchacho ante abrumadora seguridad mostrada.

-¿Pero quién es? Dime al menos quién es ¿No? –Insistió.

-No la conoces Brody –Contestó rápida haciendo que el otro frunciera más el ceño.

-Has dicho que era una vieja amiga…Me extraña que no me hayas hablado de ella…-Dejó caer.

-Pues ya ves -Contestó cortante y lo cierto es que sonó muy cortante.

-¡Mira Quinn que te den! –Soltó de repente ante tanto misterio y tanta hostilidad por su parte y terminó por ir colocándose una americana que llevaba para marcharse.

-¡Que te den a ti Brody! –Respondió molesta.

El chico negaba con la cabeza y sonreía frustrado mientras terminaba de colocarse bien la americana para irse del apartamento lo antes posible pero antes de hacerlo se interesó por cómo iba la novela.

-¿Has escrito algo Quinn? Porque quiero el capítulo siete sobre mi mesa antes del mes que viene –Exigió repentinamente con cierto mal gusto.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír de nuevo irónicamente por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Vienes a mí casa a meterte en mi cama, entre mis sábanas y cómo no puedes…¿Te me pones en plan jefe? ¡Venga Brody¡ ¡Eres patético! –Rió sin ocultarse.

-Mira cielo sé que estás muy estresada o agobiada y no voy a tenerte en cuenta esto último que has dicho pero no te paso ni una más ¿Ok? -Amenazó.

-¿Vamos con el cuento a Marley Brody? –Le amenazó ahora ella contundente- ¿A ver qué le parece a ella el modo en que te pones versión jefe versión amante? ¿Vemos que opina? –Siguió.

-Tú misma Quinn –Contestó ignorando lo que le había dicho mientras caminaba hacia la salida –No sé quién tiene más que perder si yo o la gran Tyler Winslet…Piénsalo…Todo puede saberse en esta vida… Sé que valoras tu anonimato ¿No? –Replicó ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Que te jodan! –Volvió a decir despidiéndole por el rellano.

-Cuando me llames Quinn…Me "joderan" cuando corriendo me llames por teléfono para que venga a verte…¡Porque lo sabes cielo!…¡Volverás a llamarme¡ ¡Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé! –Contestó soberbio, a la vez que le lanzó un beso al aire recibiendo cómo respuesta un gran sonoro y ensordecedor portazo con la puerta.

**Espero os guste, gracias por leer.**

**Klavier**


	4. Pastel de Verduras

-Cuando me llames Quinn…Me _"joderan"_ cuando corriendo me llames por teléfono para que venga a verte…¡Porque lo sabes!…¡Volverás a llamarme¡ ¡Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé cielo! –Contestó soberbio, a la vez que le lanzó un beso al aire recibiendo cómo respuesta un gran portazo ensordecedor con la puerta.

-¡Estúpido! –Murmuró la rubia con la puerta ya cerrada porque en su interior sabía que tenia muchas probabilidades del vaticinio del cual Brody alardeaba.

¿Cuántas peleas habían tenido? Ni alcanzaba a recordarlas. Ella siempre terminaba cediendo y eso en el fondo la mortificaba ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Brody? Él, tiempo atrás había sido toda su vida, su inspiración, sus ganas de hacer todo, pero de un tiempo hacia acá Brody cada vez la llamaba menos y últimamente Quinn tenía la percepción que sólo la llamaba cuando él tenía ganas de _hacerlo_ con lo cual ¿En qué lugar quedaba su amor propio?

El caso es que murmurando y rogando al mismo tiempo de no caer en la tentación Quinn se metió en la ducha para refrescarse. Estuvo larga y tendidamente tiempo bajo aquél agradable chorro de agua tibia e intentaba que en su mente solo vagara la idea de lo bien qué lo iba a pasar al conocer a Rachel. Y de si ella podría inspirarle.

Reconfortada salió de la ducha y decidió vestirse algo más apropiado que unos simples tejanos claros y una camiseta desgastada, aunque tampoco quería arreglarse demasiado y hacer sentir mal a la chica puesto que ella salía de trabajar justo a las 15h. Finalmente decidió ponerse de nuevo unos tejanos pero esta vez si combinado con una camisa manga corta de color azul.

No supo porque pero al pasar por delante del ordenador decidió levantarlo y ver en dónde había quedado. Leyó por encima, prácticamente en diagonal el último párrafo que había escrito y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó de escribir un par de páginas enteras. Le vino solo. Así sin más. Lo escribió sin parar, cómo si alguien estuviera detrás de su hombro redactando lo que tenía que teclear porque simplemente las palabras fluyeron solas, salieron cómo de la nada…¿Sería Rachel la causa?

-Joder parezco Papá Pitufo vestida de tan azul –Se dijo la rubia a sí misma justo a las 14:30 delante del espejo de su entrada. Pero le dio igual y salió por la puerta, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de cambiarse otra vez.

-¡Ey Sam! –Saludó a su amigo nada más entrar de nuevo en el bar. Ahora sí que había llegado el dueño y se encontraba detrás de la barra colocando bebidas en el refrigerador.

-¡Hola Quinn! Qué raro tú por aquí a medio día ¿Qué te pongo? –Le preguntó simpáticamente, cómo siempre hacía.

-Ehh…nada….¿Está Rachel? –Fue al grano.

-¿Rachel? ¿La nueva camarera? ¿Acaso os conocéis? –Le atropelló a preguntas el rubio.

-No, si, no, bueno de esta mañana –Aclaró –Esta mañana la conocí que viene a tomarme…Algo –Calló algunos detalles.

-¿Y ya sois amigas? –Preguntó extrañado

-Más o menos Sam –Dijo Quinn -¿Está o no? -Empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia y su tono la delataba.

-¡Si! ¡Si! Creo que está cambiándose de ropa en el baño…Mira ahí sale..-Le indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Quinn se giró y pudo verla venir hacia ella sonrisa en boca. El adjetivo de preciosa fue el primero que se le vino a la mente. Realmente con lo ofuscada que había estado esa misma mañana no había sabido apreciar la belleza de esa chica pero ahora se daba cuenta que Rachel era dueña de una belleza muy especial. No especialmente guapa pero todo en ella conjuntaba, el tamaño y color de sus ojos chocolatados eran perfectos, sus carnosos labios, la forma de sus cejas, ese flequillo rebelde, le resultaba exótica…Imperceptible para los demás Quinn tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para retirar esos extraños pensamientos.

-Ey Quinn –La saludó besando ligera e inesperadamente su mejilla.

No se lo esperó. No se esperó que Rachel se lanzara de ese modo y notó que sus mejillas se encendieron un poco pero el caso es que no le disgustó la sensación.

-¡Hola Rachel! ¿Qué tal? ¿Se porta bien Sam? –Bromeó para aligerar un poco la situación. Su situación acalorada.

-¿Quién? –Bromeó ella.

-¿¡El dueño quizás!? –Imitó su sonada burla de por la mañana.

-Ja!ja!ja! Si…El señor Evans se porta bien si…-Siguió la broma ante la atenta mirada del rubio que no entendía nada.

-Bueno nos vamos Sam, vamos a comer algo…-Informó Quinn al dueño del bar sin saber muy bien porqué. Ni que tuviera que pedir permiso.

-Que vaya bien entonces –Les dijo a ambas que ya salían por la puerta.

No habían decidido dónde iban, no habían decidido que comían, no se conocían de nada y cuando es de nada es que no se conocían de nada.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Sonó al unísono pues las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona…

-No perdona tú…-Se respondieron.

-No dime...¿Qué te apetece? –Insistió Quinn –Yo lo he propuesto pero tú eliges el qué y dónde ¿Ok?

Rachel quedó pensativa por unos segundos, callada y con la mirada traspuesta a ningún lugar.

-¿Hola? –Reaccionó Quinn pasando su mano delante de su cara para llamar su atención.

-Estoy pensando…-Se _"quejó"_ la morena.

-¡Ah vale!...Perdón…

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –Propuso de repente dejando a cuadros a la rubia.

-¿A tú casa? –Repitió desconcertada. No lo esperaba para nada.

-Ajá...Tengo en la nevera un pastel de verduras hecho y la verdad no me gustaría que se echara a perder…¿Te gusta el pastel de verduras?

La cara de Quinn era un poema. Atónita estaba. A ver seamos claros…Ellas dos no se conocían y una cosa era ir a un lugar público a comer o picar alguna cosa para indagar sobre una chica que te llamaba bastante la atención y otra era ir a su casa ¿Y si era una psicópata? Quinn había leído mucho sobre psicópatas. Bueno en general había leído mucho puesto que devoraba libros cada vez que podía.

-¿Hola? –Reaccionó ahora Rachel pasando su mano por su cara.

-Me encantaría –Salió de sus labios sin saber cómo, fue un acto involuntario –¡Me encanta el pastel de atún!

-De verduras –Corrigió

-De verduras eso…

Trivialidades, conversaciones banales y tonterías sobre el tiempo que hacía en Kuala Lumpur fue lo que hablaron ambas chicas mientras viajaban en metro de camino a casa de la morena. Eran tres paradas contadas y una manzana a pié.

-Pasa…-Invitó la morena, dejando paso a Quinn para que accediera primero al interior de su hogar.

Un hogar pequeño todo hay que decirlo. La rubia calculó que todo el apartamento no debía de hacer más de cuarenta o cincuenta metros cuadrados. Era pequeño, eso era obvio a primera vista pues enseguida se apreciaba que allí sólo había un salón con cocina incluida un baño y un pequeño cuarto que pensó que era su habitación.

-Es de alquiler…-Se disculpó Rachel sin que tan siquiera la rubia hubiera abierto la boca, fue como si le adivinara el pensamiento –La mayoría de los muebles no son míos así que…

-Está muy bien –La cortó –Es acogedor –Dijo con sinceridad.

-Siéntate por favor o echa un vistazo…Preparé el pastel mientras

-Deja que te ayude Rachel –Solicitó

-No Quinn de veras..Hecha un vistazo si termino en diez minutos de nada…

Y obedeció. La rubia optó finalmente por echar un vistazo al comedor tampoco iba a inmiscuirse en su habitación. Enseguida dictaminó que aquel lugar nada tenía que ver con su piso. Rápidamente vislumbró fotos de Rachel por todos lados, de ella a solas, de ella con amigos, de ella quizás con familiares y de ella pegada a una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules. Habían fotos por todas partes sinceramente. Por otro lado una increíble colección de musicales sobre una estantería que yacía encima de la televisión parecía el pequeño tesoro de Rachel.

-Veo que te van los musicales de Barbra Streisand –Gritó en alto la rubia sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡Los amo! ¡Todos! ¡Amo todos los musicales de mi Barbra! –Dijo tras de sí, provocando que Quinn se girara para mirarla y viera cómo Rachel le ofrecía una copa helada de vino blanco.

-Gracias…-Susurró al tiempo que la cogía. Lo cierto es que tenía algo de calor.

-De nada…Pensé que te gustaría…Sigo preparando la comida …Y tú sigue…sigue…Bueno ya sabes sigue conociéndome –Le dijo mientras la dejaba de nuevo a solas.

Y Quinn siguió revisando sus cosas siempre con el permiso de Rachel por bandera. Vio que también tenía una pequeña colección de libros y cómo no sonrío cuando se vio en ella. Su triología. Sus tres retoños. Sus tres libros. ¿Su actual amargura?

-¿Te gusta Tyler Winslet? –Preguntó de nuevo en alto.

-¿Quién? –Contestó Rachel que no la había oído pero que ya se acercaba a la mesa colocando los platos y cubiertos.

La rubia se acercó a ella despacio, bebiendo un sorbo de vino al mismo tiempo.

-Tyler..-Dijo señalando hacia la estantería –Veo que tienes los tres libros de Tyler Winslet ya sabes la saga vampírica esta tan famosa…¿Te gustan? –Insistió.

-¿Pero que si me gusta ella o si me gustan sus libros? –Cuestionó Rachel mientras servía un poco de pastel de verduras en cada plato, sin mirarla.

-La escritora –Dijo firmemente Quinn a sabiendas de que conocía la respuesta.

Rachel levantó la vista y encogió ligeramente los hombros.

-Ella no se sabe quién es ¿Verdad? –Preguntó inocente –Creo que en realidad el nombre de Tyler es un pseudónimo…Lo he leído por ahí…¿Comemos? Siéntate –Le indicó amable.

-Si cierto…Creo que tienes razón, también he leído por ahí que en realidad tiene otro nombre… –Contestó Quinn sentándose a la silla que le ofreció la morena -¿Y sus libros? ¿Te gustan?

-Están bien, un poco previsibles pero están bien…-Respondió sin expresar demasiada emoción al tiempo que se metía el primer bocado de pastel –Come- Le ordenó entre frase y frase –La verdad es que esos libros me los han regalado ¿eh? A mí el rollo de vampiros no me va mucho…Me parece que la tal Tyler Winslet es un poco flipada –Soltó de repente.

Al oírla Quinn no pudo evitar toser y atragantarse levemente con la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus labios.

-Y encima dicen que hay una cuarta parte –Continuó Rachel –Más de lo mismo sinceramente…Esta chica debería cortar la saga…Lo que hace la avaricia señor…-Murmuró más para sí misma que para la rubia.

-¿Crees que Tyler es avariciosa? –Preguntó Quinn un tanto molesta por sentirse en parte inevitablemente aludida.

-¿Qué si no? –Cuestionó Rachel -¿A que viene ahora una cuarta parte? Bastante forzada resultó la tercera…No me gustó como terminó el personaje de Erika Quinn…Erika no merecía un final así…

-¿Entonces los has leído?

-Si, te he dicho que si ¿Te gusta? –Señaló hacia el plato.

-¡Si! ¡Si Rachel está muy bueno de veras! ¡Gracias por dejarme probarlo! –Se apresuró a contestar Quinn que tan absorta estaba por saber que opinaba Rachel de ella que no le había dado las gracias por la comida.

-De nada Quinn…Me alegro que te guste –Respondió ofreciendo su copa para brindar.

-Yo no…Yo no creo que sea cuestión de avaricia lo de la escritora…No sé…-Hablaba mientras seguía comiendo -¿No crees que quizás Tyler tiene el gusanillo de escribir una cuarta parte? ¿Qué quizás no está del todo contenta con la tercera y quiere cómo bien dices darle otro final a Erika? O…¿Qué siente que puede dar más? –Insistió de nuevo la rubia en el tema.

-¡Oye! -Cortó sorprendida -¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso eres Tyler Winslet o qué? –Respondió Rachel más que seria.

¿Bromeaba? ¿Preguntaba en serio? Fuera lo que fuera Quinn se vio en medio de una tesitura de difícil decisión.

**Ey! Bueno no sé si el fic está teniendo mucho éxito o no pero si os comunico que estamos en el ecuador de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y espero disfrutéis. **

**KLAVIER**


	5. No te pases

-¡Oye! -Cortó sorprendida -¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso eres Tyler Winslet o qué? –Respondió Rachel más que seria.

¿Bromeaba? ¿Preguntaba en serio? Fuera lo que fuera Quinn se vio en medio de una tesitura de difícil decisión

-¿Qué dices? ¡Nooo! -Mintió rápida la rubia aunque no pudo evitar mirarla profundamente a los ojos para que éstos gritaran la verdad.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa de oreja oreja y sin decir nada más terminaron de comer en un agradable silencio. Pareció que simplemente había bromeado ante la instancia de Quinn con ese tema.

-¿Postre? ¿Café? –Ofreció la morena.

-Café por favor…

-¿Sólo o con leche?

-Con un poco de leche, sin azúcar –Atinó a decirle mientras Rachel se disponía a prepararlo.

-Te gusta lo amargo ¿Eh? –Comentó la morena acompañándolo con un breve guiño de ojo.

-¿Puedo fumar en algún sitio Rachel? –Le preguntó sentada desde su silla.

-Si claro –Sonrió -Vente hacia donde yo estoy que acá esta la ventana y echas el humo por ahí ¿Ok?

Quinn se levantó y se acercó al borde de la encimera, cerca de dónde se encontraba Rachel preparando el café y se prendió el cigarrillo exhalando la primera bocanada de humo por la ventana que tenían justo en frente.

-¿Nerviosa? –Preguntó de repente la morena, sorprendiéndola.

-No –Respondió segura Quinn - ¿Por qué iba estarlo? –Cuestionó succionando de nuevo la boquilla del cigarrillo.

-Es una impresión –Confesó Rachel con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Impresión?-Frunció el ceño.

-Si…Desde que hemos llegado, bueno rectifico, desde que hemos salido del bar únicamente hemos hablado de trivialidades, nada serio, no me mal interpretes pero pensé que querías saber algo más de mí que la opinión que tengo respecto a la escritora esa…-Le dijo casi terminando de preparar ya ambos cafés.

Quinn sonrío al oír semejante respuesta. Tenía y no tenía razón pues desde su punto de vista sí había sido importante su conversación al ser ella la mismisima Tyler pero desde el punto de vista de Rachel realmente carecía de importancia.

-Bueno no sé…-Se excusó –Tampoco quería ser una impertinente…Bastante lo fui está mañana ¿No crees? –Le recordó mientras le devolvía el guiño de ojo y apagaba el cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero que la morena le había dado minutos antes.

-Claro…-Asintió sonriente Rachel -Anda ven volvamos a la mesa –Ordenó amable.

Ambas se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, frente a frente, mirándose mientras removían sus cafés en un cómplice silencio que la morena se encargo de romper apenas en un par de minutos.

-Apuesto a qué trabajas en algo creativo –Atinó a decir mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Contestó Quinn junto con en el primer sorbo de café.

-Tú manera de ser, tú manera de interesarte por las cosas, de mirar, de cuestionar, estoy segura que eres alguna clase de artista o trabajas en publicidad o incluso periodista no lo sé…Y estás bloqueada sin inspiración o algo similar ¿Verdad? –Acertó casi de todas todas.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír por debajo del bigote.

-Algo así…Veo que eres muy intuitiva –Respondió sin dejarle nada claro, sin despejar del todo ninguna de las dudas de Rachel.

-No es sólo intuición…-Respondió enseguida -Te has pedido un gintonic a media mañana Quinn, eso es porque estás bien rallada o preocupada ….Y ahora estás aquí conmigo para ver si te cuento mi historia y te inspiras en sea lo que sea que trabajes ¿Cierto? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Puede ser…

-También _vas_ de misteriosa por la vida…¿Te gusta serlo eh? –Inquirió

-Puede que sea tímida ¿No lo has pensado? –Respondió.

Ambas sonrieron al unísono y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-No...No eres tímida Quinn…En absoluto –Contestó un poco más seria –Y dime…¿Tienes pareja? –Preguntó repentinamente.

El cambio de rumbo en la conversación sorprendió un poco a la rubia pero enseguida pensó que quizás Rachel la cual le había invitado a su casa a comer y brindado mucha confianza merecía un poco de respeto, es decir, sinceridad.

-¿Pareja? Buff…Más o menos…Supongo que se podría decir que sí –Contestó lo más sincera que pudo ser dada su situación sentimental.

-¿Supones? –Frunció el ceño la morena.

-Esta casado –Resumió mirándola a los ojos.

Un silencio algo incómodo se adueñó de ese comedor. Ambas se miraban y durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna. Rachel pensando en lo recién escuchado y Quinn observándola sin perder detalle.

-Vaya…-Fue lo único que dijo la morena mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza asimilando.

-Pero además es mi jefe –Escupió la rubia ya del todo, total no tenía nada que perder, así que se abrió a ella más o menos del todo.

De nuevo un silencio sepulcral las invadió.

-¿Y…Y estás enamorada Quinn? –Quiso saber Rachel que ya se había terminado su café.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares Rachel –Contestó mirando su taza –Lo cierto es que no lo sé…-Levantó la vista -Al principio sí, al principio creo que hasta besaba el suelo por donde él pisaba pero ahora..Ahora creo que es más una relación amor odio que otra cosa…-Divagó.

-Amor odio y _sexo_ querrás decir –Corrigió atrevida Rachel provocando que Quinn entrecerrara los ojos por su pequeño atrevimiento.

-Quizás…-Se limitó a decir -¿Y que hay de ti? –Cambió ahora ella de rumbo.

-¿De mi? –Sonrió –Nada…Yo soy una simple camarera ya lo sabes –Escurrió divertida la pregunta.

-Claro una simple camarera…Y yo que me lo creo –Sonrío -¿Qué eres en realidad? –Preguntó.

Era su momento .Quinn finalmente se había abierto a ella antes, habían roto el pequeño pacto, pero aún sentía que estaba muerta de curiosidad por conocer la historia de Rachel, por saber esa etapa de infierno con el alcohol que Rachel le había insinuado que había pasado hacía simplemente unas pocas horas…Y sobretodo saber el motivo que le llevó a ello.

-Te digo que soy camarera –Insistió de nuevo.

-Rachel…Por favor –Pidió seria –Yo te he contado un pasaje importante de mi vida –Recordó.

Cierto pensó la morena.

-Anda enciéndetelo –Le dijo –Puedes fumártelo aquí…Total el apartamento no es mío.

Rachel lo había adivinado. Vio las terribles ganas que tenía Quinn de fumar y de cómo ésta intentaba evitarlas pues no quería levantarse para nada de esa silla y romper el momento qué iban a vivir colocándose en otro sitio.

-Gracias –Contestó cómplice y prendió un cigarrillo esperando a que Rachel hablara.

-Soy natural de Lima un pueblecito de Ohio, soy hija única –Relataba mientras la rubia no le quitaba ojo de encima –Estudié derecho...

-¿Eres letrada? –Interrumpió Quinn asombrada pues eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Ajá….-Sonrió –Aunque ahora actualmente no ejerzo la profesión estoy especializada en derecho laboral, soy letrada laboralista, despidos improcedentes, acoso laboral, acoso sexual, política socio laborales, incumplimiento de contratos, ERES… bla bla bla –Volvió a sonreír ante tanto resumen -Y bueno tenía un trabajo en un buffete con algo de renombre. Era feliz Quinn, tenía una pareja de la cual estaba enamorada hasta las entrañas pero un capítulo desagradable pasó en mi vida y arrasó con todo lo que tenía…-Dejó en el aire y de repente sintió que quizás aún no sería capaz de hablar de ello.

-¿Por eso bebías? –Preguntó un tanto directa sin darse cuenta de cómo a Rachel le había cambiado ligeramente el gesto de su cara.

-Supongo que sí…Estuve metida en alcohol un tiempo si –Afirmó con amargura –No quería pensar nada, no quería recordar nada y la mejor manera era estar bebida todo el tiempo…

Quinn quedó callada. Notó cómo en su interior luchaban las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado contra la idea de tener que respetar ese silencio que ahora si presenciaba en la morena. No pudo hacerlo. No pudo reprimirse.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó Rachel para que todo eso se truncara? –Preguntó.

Su enorme curiosidad, sus terribles ganas de saber, de nutrirse, de conocer su historia hicieron que Quinn preguntara sin más, pues sus sentidos necesitaban saber ver y oler el dolor que la morena proyectaba pero Rachel de repente no estuvo por la labor.

-Aún duele Quinn…Creo que no estoy preparada para hablar de ello –Sentenció finalmente algo tajante.

-Disculpa Rachel…No quería incomodarte –Contestó.

-No tranquila si al fin y al cabo ¿Has venido para eso no? Para empaparte de emociones...-Soltó algo fría.

-Tampoco es eso –Respondió un tanto ofendida la rubia.

El tono agradable de conversación que hasta ahora habían llevado comenzó a cambiar casi de forma imperceptible…Pero lo hacía e iba hacia la tirantez de cabeza.

-¿Ah no? Pues ya me dirás entonces a que has venido –Respondió borde.

Quinn frunció con fuerza el ceño, lo cierto es que Rachel la desconcertaba por momentos.

-Ey Rachel, entiendo que te duela hablar de ello pero ahora no me hables cómo si yo fuera un ogro sin sentimientos ¿De acuerdo? ¡Por qué no me conoces! –Le reprochó.

-En general tienes poco tacto Quinn –Le echó en cara.

-¿Qué yo ten….¿Qué yo tengo poco tacto? –Repitió -¿Y para que me invitas a tu casa entonces? ¿Si tan fría te parezco? –Cuestionó.

-¿La verdad? –Le preguntó.

-Si claro –Contestó.

-Creo que te va escocer….-Advirtió.

-Escúpelo Rachel de una vez –La empujó.

-¿Para llevarte a la cama? –Soltó de repente, dejando a Quinn a cuadros por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo coño dices? –Preguntó a la vez que parpadeo un par de veces poniéndose en situación. Incrédula por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar….O quizás no tan incrédula en el fondo.

Rachel agachó un poco su mirada, esa rotundidad con la que había estado hablando en esas últimas frases se esfumó.

-Quinn me miras con una intensidad que yo creí que…

-¿Qué tu creíste qué? –La cortó -¡Yo no te miro de ninguna forma! –Remató a decir pero lo cierto era que no estaba muy segura de sus propias palabras.

-¡Si lo haces! Puede que no te des cuenta Quinn pero me comes con la mirada, me has estado mirando de una forma tan intensa que de verdad yo pensé que estabas tonteando…

-¡Yo no soy lesbiana! –Se _defendió _colocándose repentinamente de pie.

-¡Ya estamos! ¿Y quién te ha dicho nada sobre eso? ¿Crees que yo llevo un cartel en mi maldita cara? –Respondió tajante ya de pie también.

-¿Eres lesbiana y no me lo has dicho Rachel? ¡Me estabas utilizando! –La acusó incluso apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-¿Yo? –Se señaló - ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡Tú sólo has venido por propio interés Quinn! Quieres conocer mi _putada_ de vida para…Para nutrirte de lo que sea y ¡Hasta luego guapa! ¡Y no me digas que no porque antes tú misma me lo has confirmado!

-¡Por lo menos yo voy de frente Rachel! No cómo tú que me has ocultado tus intenciones y sólo has pensado en meterme en tu cama para fol…-Pero calló lo justo para que Rachel intercediera.

-¿En qué Quinn? ¿En qué he estado planeando? ¡Vamos dilo! ¡Joder! ¿Tan descabellado te parece? Eres una chica preciosa ¡Mírate! Esta mañana comenzamos mal pero luego entraste al bar y me propusiste ir a comer por ahí, luego has accedido a venir a mi casa Quinn ¡A mi propia casa sin conocerme de nada! Además me miras de esa forma tan especial…¿Qué querías que pensara? Joder he mal interpretado tus miradas, tus gestos, yo creí que quizás te interesaba te gustaba creí que…

-Pues te equivocas –La cortó, y tal y cómo sonó la ofendió porque sonó dura, muy dura.

-Esta claro que lo he hecho –Respondió dolida Rachel - A ti te van los casados –Vomitó con desagrado.

Quinn tras oír esto hizo ademán de darle un pequeño tortazo en la cara por haberla ofendido pero Rachel que le vio las intenciones le cogió la muñeca antes de que su mano llegara a impactar contra su mejilla.

-No te pases…-Susurró la morena frente a frente sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la rubia.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué Quinn no fue capaz de retener un acto, de matar un impulso que sintió, un impulso que irremediablemente y sin ningún tipo de control hizo que se enganchara a sus labios para besarlos… con pasión.

**3…**

**¡Gracias!**

**KLAVIER**


	6. Sexto Sentido

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué Quinn no fue capaz de retener un acto, de matar un impulso que sintió, un impulso que irremediablemente y sin ningún tipo de control hizo que se enganchara a sus labios para besarlos… con pasión.

-¿Qué diablos…¿Qué diablos estás…¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –Susurró con dificultad la morena en un pequeño respiro entre beso y beso sin dejar de atrapar los labios de Quinn en ningún momento.

-Cállate Rachel…Cállate por favor –Contestó de forma similar la rubia, que no podía parar de besarla con ahínco.

Las dos después de aquella pequeña discusión que habían tenido apenas hacía unos segundos se encontraban de pie en aquél salón, envueltas en un repentino calor sofocante y sin saber muy bien cómo terminaría toda aquella locura. Ambas seguían besándose apresuradamente, cómo si el tiempo se les fuera de las manos, cómo si no tuvieran otra oportunidad, cómo si fuera esa vez o nada…Y ninguna de las dos quería parar, ninguna de las dos quería frenar la escena, todo lo contrario pues ambas cada vez se buscaban desenfrenadamente más y más.

Aunque ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a quitarle la ropa a la otra lo cierto era que ésta comenzaba a sobrar, las manos ya reclamaban el tacto de la ansiada piel y Quinn de manera inconsciente optó por tomar la iniciativa, aunque no le quitó la camiseta a Rachel sino que ella misma se fue desprendiendo poco a poco de su propia vestimenta.

Sin dejar de entremezclar sus labios con los labios de Rachel, la rubia se desabrochó su camisa botón a botón dando a entender a la morena la cual ya se había dado cuenta del detalle que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

-Quinn…-Volvió a susurrar Rachel a modo de advertencia pues la temperatura de la morena crecía y crecía y no se veía capaz de detenerse por sí sola.

Pero Quinn ignoró totalmente esa advertencia, con el torso ya medio desnudo pues sólo le quedaba como prenda su sujetador se limitó a coger firmemente la cintura de Rachel, a tirar con la ayuda de sus brazos hacia ella y a susurrarle a modo de imploro al oído que por favor la llevase a su habitación y Rachel que sintió el aliento y calor de Quinn en su oreja no pudo más que terminar de enloquecer.

Juntas sin separarse más de lo necesario a trompicones y muy torpemente caminaron por el pequeño apartamento de la morena. Rachel que había tomado buena nota del deseo de la rubia la guiaba hacia su pequeña habitación mientras a la vez iba desprendiéndose también de la molesta ropa.

Una vez dentro de la alcoba y ambas ya con el torso totalmente desnudo tuvieron un momento de tregua, de respiro, de pequeña calma…Y sin decir nada se miraron profundamente a los ojos… Los castaños preguntaron a los verdes si estaban seguros de dar el paso y sin seguir emitiendo palabra alguna Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y desabrochó el pantalón de la morena…Estaba desatada y nada ni nadie podría frenarla. Iba lanzada cómo una bala.

Tres y media de la madrugada y Rachel dormida y totalmente exhausta yacía tumbada de medio lado sobre su cama. Junto a ella una más que despierta Quinn meditaba sobre la experiencia recién vivida. Aún estando bien entrada la noche Quinn tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y enfocaba su vista hacia el techo mientras la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Le gustaba esa chica? o ¿Fueron únicamente las ganas de estar por primera vez con una mujer? ¿Buscaba algún tipo de motivación en su vida? ¿Le había gustado? ¿Quería más? ¿Le atraía? ¿Le gustaba o no? ¡Claro que en el fondo le gustaba pero iba admitirlo tan rápidamente! No se permitió ni planearse esa opción.

Al final sin despejar ni una sola duda de las decenas que le rondaban por su mente se incorporó para sentarse en la cama con la ayuda de sus brazos y acurrucó sus propias piernas hacia ella provocando que Rachel sintiera el movimiento en la cama y con ello despertara.

-¿Qué ocurre Quinn? –Preguntó refregándose los ojos con ayuda de sus manos e incorporándose también de la cama para encontrar de esa manera estar a la misma altura que la rubia.

-Rachel…No soy de ese tipo de chicas…-Habló la rubia sin más, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestionó Rachel que no terminaba de entenderla y ya la miraba sin parpadear ni gota.

-Que no…Que no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se acuestan por ahí a la primera de cambio –Matizó.

La morena en cierto modo respiró aliviada pues ya pensó que de nuevo iba hacer hincapié sobre su orientación sexual aunque estaba claro que los tiros no iban por ese camino.

-Yo…Yo tampoco lo soy Quinn…Aunque pienses que yo… –Intentó contestar pero no le dio tiempo a más porque la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿De veras? –La cortó mostrando sus cejas alzadas síntoma inequívoco de que no creía en sus palabras –Mira Rachel no deseo ofenderte pero desde luego no es lo que me parece visto lo visto –Sentenció, intercalando su mirada de ella misma desnuda hacia Rachel que también estaba desnuda, dando a entender que acaban prácticamente de acostarse.

-¿Me dejas terminar? –Le preguntó sin más esperando el beneplácito de Quinn que le otorgó enseguida –Aunque pienses que yo voy a por ahí en plan depredadora sexual por la vida lo cierto es…Lo cierto es que eres la primera persona con la que he estado de forma íntima después de lo de…Jessica

Un par de silenciosos minutos aguardaron dentro de aquella habitación después de aquél inicio de confesión.

-¿Jessica tú..Tú chica? –Quiso saber Quinn y lo cierto fue que lo preguntó con suma delicadeza.

-Exacto mi chica Quinn…Mi preciosa Jess…

-¿Y por qué yo? –Cuestionó

-Porqué me gustaste…Me sentí atraída por ti no sé…Tampoco sé explicártelo bien…Simplemente me gustaste y yo pensé que te gustaba…Y es la verdad Quinn….Eres la _primer_a en muchos meses… Y no me arrepiento de ello…–Siguió confesándose cada vez con más timidez y sintiéndose por momentos más vulnerable al mirarla.

-¿Qué pasó con Jess Rachel?

Rachel tragó saliva. Era consciente que esa iba a ser la siguiente pregunta, pues era lo normal, no podía volver a echárselo en cara pero aún así la respuesta costaba decirla en alto y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Pasó que murió Quinn..Eso pasó –Y la rubia enmudeció por completo, el gesto de su cara cambió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía también el de la morena mientras abría poco a poco su alma en mucho tiempo –Un accidente de tráfico le quitó la vida hace ya casi dos años…Así sin más…Un día estaba a mi lado y al siguiente día ya no lo estaba…Sin palabras de despedida, sin un solo minuto para decir adiós, sin una oportunidad para decirle de nuevo lo mucho que la quería…Eso pasó…Que me la arrancaron de cuajo de mi lado.

La cara de Quinn se desencajó por completo al oírla.

-Rachel yo lo siento..Yo no…-Intentó balbucear algo pero la morena la cortó.

-Tranquila Quinn…No te preocupes y no me compadezcas porque está casi superado…Me ha costado mucho, he pasado por algunas etapas oscuras ya sabes…Pero ahora es que intento vivir un poco el momento ¿Entiendes? –Preguntó sin dejar que respondiese – Por eso estoy en esta ciudad porque necesitaba cambiar de aires, porque quiero conocer gente nueva, he cambiado incluso de trabajo porque el de abogada me absorbía demasiado tiempo, mi vida antes era un tanto esquematizada era todo sota caballo y rey ¿Sabes? Y por el momento no quiero esa vida, quizás algún día vuelva a ejercer no lo sé pero por ahora me apetece vivir el día a día sin que me hagan daño y sin provocar yo daño..Y tú me gustaste Quinn...Y mucho...Aunque estoy viendo que no es un sentimiento recíproco…-Dejó caer para finalizar.

-Rachel… –Contestó la rubia levantando con su mano la barbilla de la morena que había agachado un tanto la mirada –Antes te dicho que no soy de esas personas que se acuestan por ahí a la primera...No que no me gustases…

-Es que tengo la sensación que ahora estás muerta de remordimientos por haberlo hecho Quinn –Soltó- Que sólo buscabas emociones fuertes, una experiencia innovadora, comprobar que se siente al hacerlo con una mujer…Y que ahora no te sientes bien contigo misma…Que te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo.

-¿En serio te causo esa impresión? –Preguntó un poco dolida.

-¿Qué sino? –Cuestionó sin apartar un ápice su mirada a la de ella -Ni siquiera puedes pegar ojo…

-Pues estás equivocada Rachel…Así que no sigas por ahí… –Quiso defenderse.

-Yo creo que no Quinn…Yo creo que he acertado bastante –Dijo levantándose de la cama para ponerse una camiseta por encima.

-¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó la rubia que veía cómo la morena salía de la habitación.

-A fumar un cigarrillo ¿Quieres? –Le preguntó.

-¿Fumas? –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño pues no la había visto hacerlo en las pocas horas que hacía que la conocía.

-No…Pero ahora me apetece uno ..¿Entiendes un poco de que va mi vida ahora? -Le preguntó mirándola desde el umbral de su puerta.

La rubia ante esa respuesta sonrió con dulzura desde la cama y se limitó a preguntar si podía acompañarla y ésta dijo que sí. Ambas vestidas sólo con unas camisetas y su ropa interior fueron de nuevo hacia el salón y sentadas en el sofá se encendieron en silencio un bendito cigarrillo cada una.

-Rachel…-La nombró Quinn cuando ya llevaban cuatro o cinco caladas en silencio compartiendo nada más que furtivas miradas entre ellas.

-Dime…-Contestó prestándole su total atención.

-Quiero que sepas que me ha gustado…Me ha gustado muchísimo hacer el amor contigo esta noche.

-Ya claro…-Contestó sin mucho énfasis mientras exhalaba su última calada pues aún no terminaba de creer en sus palabras.

-Te lo digo en serio Rachel…De acuerdo que has sido mi primera vez con una mujer no voy a mentirte, pero no lo he hecho para tener una experiencia alucinante ¡Cosa que no voy a negarte! –Sonrío contagiando con su risa un poco a la morena aunque de nuevo instantes después amabas volvieron a ponerse serias –Lo he hecho porque me apeteció, porque también me gustas y me encendí cómo la pólvora, te desee, me resultas muy atractiva Rachel...Y eso en parte me asusta…Es por eso por lo que no puedo dormir...Y tampoco puedo pegar ojo por cómo funciona mi vida en general…Es un puto desastre Rachel…Con todo lo que tú has pasado no te conviene arrimarte a mí…Créeme que no.

- Quinn no te he dicho que esté irremediablemente enamorada de ti ¿Comprendes? –Advirtió de repente la morena.

-Ya lo sé…-Respondió la rubia la cual realmente no había terminado -Pero es que yo…Es que yo mientras estoy contigo aquí en tu salón fumando este cigarrillo a tu lado, tranquila, mirándote, observándote y pensando todo lo que he vivido esta noche y cómo lo he sentido…Descubro que sí me estoy enamorando de ti Rachel…Ese es el maldito problema, que yo si me estoy enamorando de ti.

A Rachel se le disparó el pulso nada más que Quinn terminó de confesar lo que empezaba a sentir por ella pero inmediatamente un sexto sentido le dijo que ellas dos no iban a estar juntas jamás. Algo en su interior se lo susurró. Ella intuía que Quinn le ocultaba algo. Algo que en cierto modo la hacia especial.

-¿No vamos a pasar de esta noche verdad? –Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, segura de ese sexto sentido que tenía y que pocas veces le abandonaba.

-Soy complicada Rachel y ahora mismo vivo una vida complicada –Le dio cómo respuesta -Lo mejor para las dos sería no pasar de hoy….Antes me has dicho que no quieres que te hagan daño ni tú hacer daño así que lo ….Lo apropiado sería no vernos, frenarlo a tiempo -Afirmó agachando la mirada.

Y sí.

Iban a frenarlo, ambas lo sabían, pero no sin antes volver hacer el amor juntas por última vez en esa noche tan especial. Sin replicar nada más Rachel simplemente se fue hacia donde Quinn estaba sentada y levantó su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Puedo besarte? –Le preguntó con una delicadeza digna de una princesa de cuento.

-Claro…

Y de ese beso partieron de nuevo hacia una ruta infinita de caricias, besos precisos e imprecisos, de gemidos y placer que ambas compartieron hasta que los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la ventana y la rubia decidió entonces que era la hora adecuada para abandonar la estancia.

Y tal y cómo habían quedado no se volvieron a ver.

Quinn no pasó más por el bar de su amigo Sam, no al menos hasta asegurarse de que Rachel ya no trabajaba allí y la morena por su parte no hizo ademán de ponerse en contacto con ella.

Repito: No volvieron a verse. No volvieron a saber la una de la otra.

O no al menos hasta dieciocho meses, catorce días y unas cuantas horas después….Cuando una de las dos se vio metida en serios problemas….¿Qué les tenía pues… El destino reservado?

**Dos…**

**Eternas gracias por leer y por vuestras opiniones.**

**Klavier**


	7. Son cuatro

**¡Gracias por los rw de veras que sí! Me estoy reencontrando de nuevo con la escritura así que intentaré retomar Retorno cuanto antes.**

**Espero os guste el capi. Sé que es un fic corto y que lo hubiera podido alargar más pero el fin de todo esto era romper esa barrera que últimamente tenía así que bueno…Simplemente disfrutarlo.**

**Ya me diréis. Queda uno. **

**¡Besos!**

**KLAVIER**

O no al menos hasta dieciocho meses, catorce días y unas cuantas horas después….Cuando una de las dos se vio metida en serios problemas….¿Qué les tenía pues… El destino reservado?

**Dieciocho meses, catorce días y unas cuantas horas después:**

Rachel sentada en su silla aguardaba tras su mesa y traspapelaba un par de casos que tenía pendientes de resolver a la vez que también archivaba otro par de expedientes que ya tenían sentencia firme mientras sostenía un bolígrafo entre sus labios y pensaba que ese era uno de los inconvenientes de no tener secretaria…El papeleo administrativo y el tiempo que con ello perdía….Y en esas reflexiones se encontraba, cavilando en si contratar o no a alguna muchacha para que le ayudara hasta que escuchó cómo alguien picaba a su puerta y levantó la vista hacia ella.

-¡Adelante pase! –Gritó en el aire, no sin antes quietarse el bolígrafo que sostenía en su boca para poder vocalizar cómo las personas.

-Buenos días ¿Es usted la letrada Rachel Berry? –Preguntó un señor alto, de cabello y ojos grisáceos.

-La misma que viste y calza –Contestó una sonriente Rachel que ya se encontraba levantada y mantenía su mano por delante para saludar a un posible futuro cliente.

-Hola, me llamo Martin, Martin Snow –Se presentó aquél señor mientras ya se estrechaban las manos.

La abogada le pidió que por favor se sentara y se disculpó inmediatamente por el desorden que tenía en su mesa.

-Y bien señor Snow ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Le preguntó.

-Tutéeme por favor –Solicitó –Y no es a mí a quién debes ayudar o representar directamente Rachel –La tuteó pues enseguida también se cogió esa licencia.

Rachel frunció levemente el ceño al no entender del todo esa respuesta.

-Pues ya me dirás Martin ¿A quién debo representar u ayudar? Cuéntame….-Le invitó a continuar.

-Verás… ¿Conoces a la escritora Tyler Winslet? –Cuestionó de buenas a primeras viendo cómo Rachel lo miraba con una pizca de incredulidad por tal pregunta.

-Si por supuesto que sí, si no me falla la memoria es la escritora de esa triologia vampírica tan famosa ¿Verdad? He leído los tres libros…

-En realidad son cuatro libros Rachel...-Le rectificó amablemente Martin.

-¡Si cierto! En las navidades pasadas salió el cuarto libro sí, pero la verdad es que no lo compré…-Dijo sonriendo si saber muy bien qué decir o dónde meterse -¿Qué…Qué es lo que pasa con ella? –Indagó enseguida la morena que andaba despistada en toda esa historia.

-Pues deberías…Fue un éxito rotundo de ventas, la verdad es que creo que es el mejor que el tercero –Le advirtió.

-Lo haré lo haré…Pero explícame ¿Que ocurre con ella? –Insistió la morena pues la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

-Bueno Rachel no sé si has atado algún cabo ya pero yo Martin Snow soy uno de los dueños de Ediciones Snow&Grace con lo cual cómo ya imaginarás Tyler Winslet trabaja para mí, y no hace falta que te diga que es una de mis escritoras estrellas ¿ok? Por eso he venido yo personalmente a verte –Remató.

-Ajá…-Se limitó a decir mientras asentía con su cabeza y esperaba paciente a que siguiera.

-Pues a Tyler la han demandado por acoso sexual en el trabajo…Uno de los redactores jefes, un peso pesado en la empresa ha dicho que ella le acosó, según cuenta él asegura que Tyler le dijo que no escribiría ni un solo libro más si no se acostaban juntos…Así que imagínate que caos puede armarse…Pero Tyler lo niega todo y yo a ella me la creo –Sentenció sin ningún tipo de duda en su mirada.

-Entiendo…¿Y tú quieres Martin que yo la represente? –Preguntó bien encaminada.

-Exacto…Y aunque te parezca…-Quedó a medias cómo si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

-Sigue sigue Martin, si creo adivinar lo que vas a decirme… –Lo animó.

El hombre sonrío agradecido porque Rachel le brindase esa complicidad y no dudó en continuar.

-Aunque te parezca extraño que venga a solicitar tus servicios en vez de irme al mejor y más prestigioso buffete de la ciudad es por una razón Rachel…-Tomó un pequeño respiro -Es por…-Pero no pudo terminar.

-Por discreción –Le cortó Rachel dejándolo sorprendido por su viveza.

-Exacto –Volvió a sonreír – No quería ofenderte…

-No sufras Martin no lo has hecho…-Intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Por discreción Rachel…En los grandes despachos de abogados siempre se terminan filtrando las cosas a la prensa y todo esto con el redactor jefe y la escritora estrella tiene pinta de culebrón largo y sería carne de cañón….Y además porque lo creas o no me han llegado voces de que eres una muy buena letrada laboralista…Y quiero que nos representes…Bueno que representes a Tyler –Rectificó.

-De acuerdo –Respondió enseguida arremangándose al tiempo las mangas de su camisa –¿Lo haré! No me asustan los retos así que cuéntame cómo sucedió todo punto por punto.

El hombre abrió los ojos gratamente impresionado. Se dio cuenta que a esa tal Rachel Berry no le asustaban los retos, no había tardado ni dos segundos en aceptar el caso y agradeció haber hecho caso a su colega Tom, quién fue quién le recomendó.

-¡Magnifico Rachel ¡–Sonrío ampliamente- Pero no voy a ser yo quien va a contarte lo sucedido sino que será la propia Tyler esta tarde o mañana…Cuando te vaya bien…

-A ver espera que pregunto a mi secretaria…-Bromeó la morena -¡Ah no espera que no tengo! ¡Juaaasss! –Guiñó un ojo - Esta tarde tengo la agenda despejada Martin, que venga cuando quiera–Concluyó con gracia.

Martin quedó un tanto perplejo por su comportamiento pero pensó que si era igual de efectiva que de simpática tenían el caso más que ganado y con una gran estrechada de manos ambos se despidieron.

A las cuatro de la tarde quedaron que se personaría Tyler Winslet en su despacho para explicarle todo así que Rachel sin dudarlo se fue en busca de un sándwich vegetal para comer y de paso a comprarse el cuarto libro de la saga vampírica. No supo porque lo hizo pero la realidad era que no pudo reprimir ese impulso.

Poco más de las tres y media y Rachel se encontraba de nuevo delante de su mesa. Tomaba un café solo mientras ojeaba el libro que había comprado hacía escasos minutos en la librería de la esquina.

"_Y de ti me hubiera enamorado y de lo que me hiciste sentir pude escribir al fin…Gracias por esas horas"_

Esta era la dedicatoria que la escritora había puesto al principio de su cuarta entrega. Algo extraña pensó la morena pues no hacía referencia a nadie, ni un nombre, ni un alias, ni tan sólo unas iniciales. Nada. Meditó que quizás si le resultaba simpática y receptiva la enigmática Tyler le preguntaría a quién se refería.

Dos secos golpes la sacaron de su lectura. Sin darse cuenta había estado inmersa en ella durante veinte minutos. …Se había enganchado al libro casi sin darse cuenta. Martin tenía razón, era mucho mejor que el anterior.

-¡Adelante! –Grito en el aire al tiempo que guardaba el libro en uno de los cajones de su mesa pues no quería parecer una pelotera y estaba segura que por la hora que era debía ser la famosa escritora.

Se podría decir que a Rachel se le paró el corazón en vida.

Porque fue así.

Fue un hecho.

Se le paró en seco nada más la vio porque enseguida la reconoció. Al momento, cómo si la hubiera visto al día anterior, cómo si no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo.

-Qu…¿Quinn? –Fue lo único que pudo balbucear con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Rachel? –Preguntó la rubia que tampoco daba crédito al verla y que por supuesto la había reconocido también nada más verla.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó la morena poniéndose de pie no sin antes asegurarse que las piernas no le fallarían pero no se atrevió ni por un momento dejar de _esconderse_ de detrás de su mesa.

-Yo..He…Rachel yo tengo una cita…Esto…He venido a ver una letrada, tengo cita con una tal Berry, Rach…-Y de repente Quinn escuchándose a sí misma cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía -¡Oh dios mío eres tú! –Dijo tapándose la boca con sus propias manos que no paraban de temblar de pura impresión…Y enseguida por su cabeza fugazmente pasó que ella jamás le comentó su apellido.

Y Rachel que no era tonta y también supo que ocurría cerró los ojos sin saber del todo si se lamentaba o no de lo que les estaba sucediendo.

-Cielo santo Quinn no puedo creerlo...Eres Tyler…Joder eres Tyler Winslet –Dijo simplemente sin saber qué más decir….No podía articular mucha más palabra, notaba que le faltaba el aire.

Ambas quedaron en sepulcro silencio durante unos segundos, tan sepulcral que las dos podían oír los latidos de corazón de la otra perfectamente.

-Quinn…¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? –Rompió el silencio la morena ahora sí acercándose poco a poco a ella.

A Quinn las manos aún le temblaban levemente a causa del shock que tenia, cosa que por cierto la irritaba, se sentía vulnerable, intentaba disimularlo porque Quinn Fabray la verdadera Tyler Winslet se sentía vulnerable e indefensa ante la penetrante mirada de Rachel.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera Rachel? ¿Qué era una famosa escritora? ¿Qué era Tyler Winslet? Al igual no me hubieras ni creído.

-Esa era la verdad ¿No? –Preguntó sin dejar que aún respondiera –Joder Quinn era la verdad y punto… ¡Mierda! Siempre intuí que me ocultabas algo -Finalizó haciendo que con estas palabras la rubia agachara un poco la vista.

-Si Rachel sí que era la verdad… –Admitió levantando de nuevo la mirada -Y lo sigue siendo pero aquél día no quise monopolizar el tema de conversación ¿Comprendes? Sólo hubiéramos hablado de mí, de mis libros y yo no quería…Además no nos vimos más que una noche Rachel… –Le recordó.

-Porque tú no quisiste más Quinn…-Se encargó de recordarle ella –Y porque yo te respeté –Le dijo también.

-Lo sé… -Admitió

-Me costó mucho hacerlo Quinn, me costó mucho olvidarte aunque sólo pasáramos juntas unas horas….Creo que me dejó bastante huella el asunto… –Se sinceró.

-Y a mí también Rachel ¿Qué te crees? –Confesó con absoluta franqueza.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó en el despacho de la morena. ..Y de nuevo se pudieron oír sendos latidos.

-Estuve semanas esperando a qué entraras por el bar Quinn, de verdad que durante semanas mantuve la esperanza de verte entrar en algún momento por la puerta…

-Y yo estuve semanas por ir, me moría por ir pero mi vi….

-Tú vida era complicada ¿No? –Contestó Rachel por la rubia dejándola por unos segundos sin réplica.

Quinn desvió su mirada hacia toda la habitación, se sintió incómoda, se lamentaba por las palabras que Rachel pronunciaba porque en el fondo se sentía un tanto cobarde por nunca haber dejado rienda suelta aquél impulso que la acompañó durante semanas de ir a buscarla, de reencontrarla, de joder…. ¡Intentarlo!

Finalmente Rachel viendo lo incómoda que se sentía Quinn e intentando dominar la situación surrealista que estaban viviendo pensó con la cabeza fría y le hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Sigues queriendo que tome tu caso Quinn? ¿Qué te represente? Porque podría entender perfectamente que no quisieras…

- No sabía que habías vuelto a ejercer…-Fue la respuesta que le dio y conectó en profundidad sus ojos con los suyos.

Rachel tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar.

-Ya ves Quinn….La verdad es que estuve cuatro o cinco meses más trabajando en el bar de Sam pero una mañana me levanté y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente, quería volver a trabajar en lo mío, pero esta vez quise hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, alquilar una oficina dónde yo quisiera estar, ser mi jefa, coger los casos que me interesan…Ya sabes…Independencia al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y te va bien? –Se interesó

-No me quejo –Sonrío tímidamente– Es durillo no voy a negártelo porque me pasos muchas horas aquí dentro encerrada, además de que lo tengo que hacer todo yo…pero sí Quinn… contestando a tú pregunta si te respondo que me va bien, me siento satisfecha y realizada.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al oír esa respuesta. Se alegraba, se alegraba mucho por esa chica que durante meses le había quitado el mismísimo sueño. Se alegraba que hubiera vuelto a su profesión, que se sintiera realizada, que fuera feliz sabiendo de antemano todo lo que Rachel había pasado en su vida.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó de nuevo la morena -¿Quieres que te represente o prefieres que lo haga otro letrado? –Insistió pues era consciente que quizás ahora Quinn tenía un conflicto de sentimientos encontrados…Lo mismo que ella, pero Rachel intentaba ser profesional y había dado su palabra a Martin así que no pensaba echarse para atrás. O al menos esa era su voluntad.

-Si Rachel -Respondió al momento sin dudarlo.

-¿Segura? –Insistió de nuevo acercándose un paso más hacia ella.

-No he estado más segura en mi vida Rachel, de hecho soy yo la que te pide _por favor_ que lo aceptes, que lleves mi caso porque de verdad que estoy en un pequeño lío…Y confío en ti para que puedas ayudarme a salir de él –Dijo segura de sus palabras.

La morena se tomó unos segundos en silencio. Unos segundos para reflexionar en su interior los pros y contras de todo lo que suponía _trabajar_ juntas. Unos segundos que a Quinn se le hicieron infinitamente eternos esperando una respuesta.

-Pues encantada de conocerte en persona escritora Tyler Winslet –Sonrío ampliamente al fin -Me llamo Rachel Berry y soy tú nueva abogada -Se presentó al tiempo que después de tanto tiempo sus manos se estrecharon nuevamente y ambas volvieron a sentir cómo una fuerte electricidad les recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Una sacudida eléctrica que para nada las dejó indiferentes.

-Gracias Rachel...-Respondió emocionada la rubia mientras la morena le ofrecía ya asiento y ella se volvía al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse frente a frente.

-Y bien Quinn….¿Qué pasó con Brody? Porque tengo claro que ha sido Brody quién te ha denunciado por acoso sexual ¿Me equivoco? –Preguntó entrecerrando sus expresivos ojos.

-No Rachel, no te equivocas para nada…Él muy cabrón ha sido quién me ha denunciado –Afirmó la rubia contundentemente –Y me lo está haciendo pasar putas.


	8. Best Seller

-Y bien Quinn….¿Qué pasó con Brody? Porque tengo claro que ha sido Brody quién te ha denunciado por acoso sexual ¿Me equivoco? –Preguntó entrecerrando sus expresivos ojos.

-No Rachel, no te equivocas para nada…Él muy cabrón ha sido quién me ha denunciado –Afirmó la rubia contundentemente –Y me las está haciendo pasar putas.

-Pues cuéntame desde el principio que para ti soy toda oídos…-La invitó a continuar.

La rubia carraspeó, sintió cómo los nervios se apoderaban de su estómago tan rápido que incluso notó los ardores enseguida pues no sabía muy bien cómo empezar a plantear todo lo que había sucedido con Brody.

Rachel la miraba fijamente, sin presionarla, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que ella encontrara el ánimo y las palabras adecuadas. Quinn miró sus ojos y los vio calmados, seguros, cálidos y eso le dio fuerzas para comenzar a relatar parte de los hechos.

-Marley se enteró –Comenzó de repente haciendo que con ello Rachel frunciera levemente el ceño.

-¿De lo vuestro? –Preguntó la morena haciendo referencia a la aventura que ellos dos tenían y teniendo claro que iba a ir tomando notas de todo lo que Quinn le fuera explicando.

-Ajá…De lo nuestro sí –La miró un tanto avergonzada por ello –Creo que fue por venganza Rachel…Después … Después de que tú y yo pasásemos la noche juntas yo dejé de llamarlo ¿ok? No quería saber nada de él, quería desintoxicarme pues me di cuenta que esa relación era autodestructiva, no iba a ninguna parte y que únicamente estaba basada en el sexo y así se lo dije ¿De acuerdo?

-Te sigo…

- Brody no lo entendió así…No sé si es que herí su orgullo de hombre o que él no se lo esperaba puesto que yo siempre era la que iba arrastras de él o qué diablos le pasó pero el caso es que no encajó que _yo_ quisiera dejarlo cómo amante, no aceptó que sólo quisiera tener una relación laboral y no paró de agobiarme…

-¿Te llamaba?

-A todas horas Rachel a todas horas…Fue un puto infierno, te lo aseguro –Le respondió mirándola firmemente a los ojos para que entendiera todo lo que supuso para ella.

-¿Quinn te levantó la mano? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No no Rachel eso nunca...Simplemente se limitaba a llamarme a todas horas…A todas…

-Entiendo…Sigue Quinn…Cuéntame cielo… –Se le escapó incomprensiblemente de sus labios, y Rachel se dio cuenta enseguida de este pequeño fallo pero la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa cómo respuesta y continuó con su relato.

Lo cierto es que le gustó oírlo, se sintió cómoda.

-Me llamaba llorando en mitad de la noche Rachel, me llamaba por la mañana desesperado, por la tarde implorando….Y cómo finalmente dejé de cogerle el teléfono y él tenía las llaves de mi casa se presentó un noche en mi apartamento…bebido, medio borracho…-Dejó en suspense.

-¿Y qué ocurrió Quinn? ¿Os…Os acostasteis? –Cuestionó, temerosa de que la respuesta fuera que sí y no estuvo segura si la rubia se dio cuenta de su preocupación pues notó como el timbre de su voz le tembló al pronunciar la pregunta.

-No Rachel –Contestó enseguida –No nos acostamos ni esa noche ni nunca más…Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos….¿De acuerdo? –Y esperó a qué la morena asintiera con su cabeza para continuar, quiso tranquilizarla en ese sentido -Lo que pasó realmente esa noche es que tuvimos una gran bronca, una pelea de las gordas, la más fuerte que habíamos tenido jamás, él no dejaba de insultarme y de agredirme verbalmente y yo inicialmente le replicaba por supuesto que sí pero terminé cruzándole la cara, porque se pasó de la raya Rachel…Se pasó mucho de la raya, me faltó al respeto más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado nunca…

-Qué hijo de puta -Murmuró la morena apretando las sienes.

-El caso es que gracias a dios aquella noche acabó marchándose de mi casa, se largó, pero el muy cínico se fue llorando a la suya y le contó todo lo nuestro a Marley, su mujer…

-¿Todo todo? –Preguntó alzando las cejas y reflejando en su rostro una mueca de incredulidad.

-Todo Rachel, le relató del primer encuentro que ambos tuvimos hasta el último. Le contó todo a su mujer, cómo empezamos, cuando nos veíamos, qué hacíamos….. A mí al principio me pareció que fue un ataque de sinceridad o de remordimientos porque cómo te digo estaba medio bebido pero ahora que lo empiezo analizar desde la distancia creo que el muy cabrón sabía perfectamente lo que hacía….

-¡Para para Quinn! –La detuvo porque el asunto empezaba a descuadrarle –Me estoy perdiendo aquí….¿Por qué motivo iba Brody a contarle nada a Marley? ¡No tiene sentido! Eso era cavar su propia tumba ¿No crees? ¡El fin de su matrimonio!

-¿Parece la obvio verdad Rachel? –Sonrío con complicidad – Verás….Se lo contó porque él era consciente que Marley estaba loca por sus huesos, se lo contó porque es un gran manipulador porque él sabía que Marley le perdonaría y porque Marley es hija única de una de las familias más poderosas y respetables de la ciudad y ella no iba a quedar cómo una cornuda Rachel…Por eso se lo contó.

Ahora empezaba a encajarle el puzle a la morena. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se reclinó levemente en su silla siendo ya consciente de todo ese triste tinglado.

La historia era simple y predecible: Iban a por ella, iban a por Quinn Fabray.

-Y ahora es cuando _ellos dos_ quieren joderte la vida….-Habló al fin la morena -Y te han denunciado a ti por acoso sexual cuando en realidad vuestros encuentros sexuales siempre fueron consentidos y ellos mismos lo saben ¿Cierto? Cada uno con sus motivos pero ambos contra ti…

-Exacto…Ella sólo quiere destruirme Rachel, Marley desea terminar con mi carrera, mi reputación, hacerme la vida imposible cree que únicamente yo soy la mala de la película y que engatusé y enamoré a su marido ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué piensa! -Hizo un aspaviento con la mano a modo de sentirse muy agobiada.

-Calma…Calma Quinn…No te derrumbes…-Le respondió mientras la miraba con total atención intentando tranquilizarla pero muriéndose de ganas por abrazarla.

La rubia procuró calmarse, se tomó unos segundos de espera antes de proseguir echándose el pelo un poco hacia atrás para intentar despejarse un poco de ese agobio que sentía cuando pensaba en todo lo que le sucedía.

-Y Brody sólo quiere venganza .…Es un resentido de mierda Rachel, un despechado…Y por eso me han denunciado pero te juro que yo jamás lo he acosado sexualmente ¡Jamás Rachel! ¡Es una burda mentira!

-Lo sé lo sé Quinn tranquila...Yo te creo -Se apresuró a responder logrando así que se volviera a calmar un poco.

-En fin….Por eso estoy aquí contigo….Qué mira por dónde –Sonrío levemente -Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta mierda de año y medio que he pasado ...Encontrarme contigo –Volvió a repetir y sin reprimirse ni por un solo segundo no dudó en alargar su mano para coger la de la morena y poder tocarla.

Rachel sintió como el corazón se le disparó de nuevo nada más sintió el calor de la piel de Quinn sobre su mano pero reaccionó apretando su mano contra la suya, dándole mucha ternura y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero que sepas….-Comenzó hablar la morena sin soltar su mano y mirándola profundamente a esos ojos verdes que aún no había olvidado –Que la cosa va a ser dura ¿ok? Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho las dos, vamos a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo de sinceridad Quinn porque me lo vas a tener que contar todo al más mínimo detalle, cosas íntimas, cosas muy personales tuyas, de vosotros dos…Pero quiero que sepas que vamos a ganar, vamos a patearle el culo a ese par y van a terminar teniendo que indemnizarte ¿OK?

-El dinero no me importa Rachel yo sólo des…

-Lo sé Quinn –La cortó –Sé que sólo deseas que todo el proceso acabe y que el dinero no te importa una mierda pero cuando lo cobres pues lo donas a una asociación de gatos moribundos con tres patas o lo que sea, pero yo te juro que Marley y Brody terminarán pagando por todo lo que te están haciendo y cuando digo que van a pagar me refiero a que van a pagar moral, legal y literalmente ¿De acuerdo? –Sentenció más que segura.

-De acuerdo letrada….-Respondió sonriente una más que orgullosa Quinn…Pues Rachel la impresionó….Si es que podía impresionarla más todavía.

Y así fue. Durante muchos días compartieron tertulia y comida rápida mientras trabajaban en el caso de la rubia. La confianza fue incrementándose día tras día lo mismo que las miradas que se procesaban entre ambas, los gestos, la complicidad, las sonrisas…. Muchas horas pasaron juntas codo con codo y al principio aunque siempre trabajaban desde el despacho de Rachel terminaron haciéndolo en sus respectivos apartamentos pues necesitaban de vez en cuando cambiar de entorno para no sentirse asfixiadas en aquella oficina.

Entre Quinn y Rachel se podía palpar que había atracción, era innegable que existía pues allí se respiraba algo más que mera amistad pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar un primer paso, temerosas ambas de echar a perder todo lo habían ido construyendo poco a poco.

Una de las noches cerca de la fecha del juicio ambas se encontraban en el apartamento de la rubia ultimando la defensa que iban a tener cuando las tres de la mañana tocaron el reloj y Rachel presa del cansancio decidió que era el momento de marcharse.

-Creo por hoy es suficiente Quinn ¡La cosa va muy bien! -Comentó tras un simpático guiño de ojo al tiempo que empezaba a recoger todo el papeleo que había esparcido en la mesa del salón de la rubia.

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó sorprendida, no quería desprenderse de su compañía. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada. El tiempo cuando estaba junto a ella le pasaba más que deprisa.

-Si claro…Es tardísimo Quinn –Contestó con obviedad poniéndose ya de pie.

-Pero Rachel está lloviendo a cántaros ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir? –Sugirió repentinamente mientras señalaba con su dedo la ventana puesto que efectivamente hacía rato que llovía y tronaba con fuerza.

-No sé si es buena idea Quinn….-Respondió la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-No tenemos que dormir juntas Rachel…-Contestó la rubia –Ten….Tengo una habitación de invitados si lo deseas…-Matizó enseguida ya que observó cómo Rachel la miraba más que sorprendida.

Rachel sonrío, no sabía cómo decir lo que por su mente navegaba así que simplemente lo dijo sin más. Pensó que lo mejor era ir de frente y ser clara.

-Quizás ese es el problema…Que yo no quiero dormir separada de ti estando bajo el mismo techo –Se sinceró con timidez….Pero se sinceró con valentía al fin y al cabo.

Ambas quedaron por unos momentos en silencio, Quinn por lo que había escuchado y Rachel por lo que acababa de decir….Después de tantos días de trabajar juntas era la primera vez que hablaban de forma más íntima.

-Rachel…¿Has estado con alguien últimamente? –Fue directa, ella era directa y necesitaba saberlo.

-Bueno yo…-Titubeó

-¡Perdona Rachel! –Se disculpó al verla incómoda –No tengo derecho a preguntarte tal cosa no sé ni cómo me atrevo hacer tal…

-No tranquila Quinn –La cortó –Si tampoco tengo nada que esconder, lo cierto es que yo en este tiempo he conocido un par de chicas pero cosa de una noche…Nada serio –Aseguró.

-Lo nuestro también fue cosa de una sola noche ¿No? –Le recordó, dándole a entender que quizás entonces ella pensara que lo que ambas tuvieron año y medio atrás tampoco era nada serio…Pero se equivocó de todas todas porque Rachel reaccionó enseguida.

-Ni por asomo Quinn te puedes comparar a ese par de chicas…!Ni por asomo! –Recalcó nuevamente mirándola profundamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Quinn suspiró al oírla.

-Pues yo en todo este tiempo no he estado con nadie Rachel….-Se confesó sin qué la otra se lo pidiera.

-Ey Quinn no es necesario que me expliques nada yo…-Pero fue cortada.

-No sí que lo es Rachel -La interrumpió –Sí que lo es –Volvió a repetir acercándose voluntariamente un paso hacia la morena –Rachel aparte de que mi vida en estos dieciocho últimos meses ha sido una pesadilla no voy a negarte que he tenido oportunidad de _esta_r con gente de _conocer_ gente…¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Claro…-Murmuró, cohibida por ver cómo nuevamente Quinn se acercaba un paso más hacia ella y sin cortarse un pelo le tomaba de la mano.

-Pero no he querido Rachel, me niego a estar con nadie porque lo creas o no lo creas….-Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar –Lo creas o no lo creas no he logrado olvidarte en todo este tiempo y te juro por lo que más quieras que desde el día que nos encontramos en tú oficina sólo pienso en hacer una cosa…De hecho es que me muero por hacerlo….-Dejó a medias en el aire.

-¿Qué...Qué es tal cosa? –Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, con la voz totalmente quebrada presa de los nervios y ese suspense.

-Sólo pienso en besarte Rachel, en probar de nuevo tus labios, los echo mucho de menos ¿Sabes? –Se sinceró del todo, colocando con ternura la otra mano que le quedaba libre sobre la mejilla de la morena qué no sabía que responder de los nervios que ya la devoraban hacía rato.

Quinn esperó algún tipo de señal por parte de Rachel para poder hacer realidad su deseo, para poder besarla, una sonrisa, una complicidad con los ojos, que pronunciara un _"hazlo"_ alto y claro ¡Algo! ¡Algo! Algo que le diera ese permiso para dar rienda suelta a su deseo pero en cambio no fue "hazlo" lo que salieron de los labios de Rachel.

-¿La dedicatoria de tú libro era para mí? –Cuestionó repentinamente mientras vagaba por el iris de la rubia…Pero la morena ya estaba rota, estaba totalmente vencida…De nuevo ese sexto sentido hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Tú qué crees Rachel? –Respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Cómo cada noche a las 21:00h desde hacía ya más de una década, la prestigiosa presentadora Jane Mc Adams hacía acto de presencia en todas las televisiones de Norte América para dar parte de las noticias en la CNN….Y eso, cómo no, también incluía que Jane salía por la televisión que Quinn y Rachel compartían desde hacía apenas tres semanas y media en aquél dúplex de más de 150 metros cuadraros plantado en una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York.

-¡Quinn!¡Quinn! –Se desgañitaba la morena sentada en el sofá –¡Qué las noticas han empezado vente! ¡Corre que empiezan! –Gritaba en alto.

-¡Voy cariño! ¡Voy voy! ¡Estoy llegando! ¡Llego! Llego! ¡Ya estoy aquí! -Respondía en alto la rubia a la vez que llegó medio jadeante por el carrerón que se había dado por todo el pasillo desde su despacho dónde ahora escribía su nueva novela hasta el salón dónde se encontraba su chica, la cual ya subía a todo trapo el volumen de la tele.

-Bueno cariño puede que no seas la primera noticia….-Comentó la morena mientras miraba embelesada cómo su chica intentaba aún buscar el aire que le faltaba.

-Tú lo que quieres es verme sudada ¿Verdad pillina? –Tonteó la rubia mientras buscaba ansiosa atrapar sus labios.

- Seeehh –Respondió tontita Rachel que se dejó besar sin oponer resistencia alguna –Y conozco otra forma de que sudes aún más ¿Eh? –Dejó caer pícara mientras sus manos ya jugaban por debajo del jersey de la rubia.

-¿Ah sí? –Murmuró la rubia cómo pudo -¿Pero quieres decir sudar mucho mucho hasta quedar "_mojada"_ del todo? –Siguió con la tontería del momento.

Estas dos no perdían el tiempo y ya se encontraban ambas estiradas en el sofá una encima de la otra cuando de repente oyeron que la presentadora Jane pronunciaba las palabras mágicas: Tyler Winslet.

-¡Quita de encima Rachel! –Fue lo que se escuchó en ese comedor y de un respingo que dio Quinn para poder incorporarse a ver la televisión la morena quedó tumbada con las patas hacia arriba y mostrando las braguitas que ya iban _extrañamente solas_ camino del tobillo.

-¡Cielo que bruta eres! –Se quejó Rachel, pero no lo hizo en serio puesto que enseguida se recompuso y se sentó al lado de su chica para oír ambas la noticia en boca de la presentadora.

"_La famosa escritora Tyler Winslet que cómo bien saben ustedes utiliza un pseudónimo para no ser reconocida y que fue denunciada por uno de sus jefes por acoso sexual ha sido absuelta esta mañana por el juzgado de Instrucción número 6 de Nueva York quedando libre de todos los cargos a los que estaba imputada, según ha confirmado el Señor Martin Snow uno de los dueños de la editorial en la que trabaja._

_El Señor Snow explica que Tyler Winslet tendrá que ser indemnizada por parte del denunciante con una suma alta de dinero y que ésta ha querido que se filtrase a la prensa que dicha cantidad será donada a una ONG. También quiere expresar a través del Señor Snow su deseo de seguir en el anonimato y aprovecha para agradecer efusivamente todo el apoyo y muestras de cariño que ha recibido por parte de sus admiradores desde que inevitablemente se filtró la noticia"_

Ni una sola imagen de Quinn Fabray apareció en televisión. Ni una sola. Por la pantalla de Quinn y Rachel sólo aparecieron imágenes de las portadas de sus libros, imágenes de Martin bajando por las escalinatas del juzgado para atender a los medios de comunicación o imágenes de los actores y actrices de cine que interpretaban sus personajes en las más que taquilleras películas. Pero nada más…Tyler Winslet físicamente no existía. No había imagen de ella.

Cuando Jane pasó a la siguiente noticia las chicas quedaron envueltas en un cómplice silencio. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y la rubia no dudó en entrelazar su mano con la de Rachel con muchísimo cariño.

-Eres una crack Rachel….Eres la mejor –La piropeó mientras la miraba con inmenso orgullo.

-Qué va…-Murmuró Rachel con la cabeza medio agachada, un poco avergonzada a causa de la intensidad con la que la miraba su chica.

-Gracias Rachel –Se sinceró de nuevo –Gracias por todo…Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida …¡Lo mejor! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! -Certificó con infinita seguridad reflejada en el brillo de su mirada, porque ahora la mirada de la rubia sí brillaba, podría hasta deslumbrarla.

Rachel sin articular palabra levantó la vista y sonrío tímida pues sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella ¿Pero para qué hablar si le podría expresar lo que sentía de otra forma?

Así que despacio ambas volvieron de nuevo a tumbarse juntas en aquél sofá con la intención de continuar por donde lo habían dejado y con la ilusión de sentir que quizás allí escribirían los mejores pasajes del best seller de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por haberla leído. Espero os haya gustado.**

**Nos vamos viendo.**

**Klavier**


End file.
